


On the open road with Catra

by firestarter3d



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Gen, M/M, Prisoner of War, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, complaining, tied up Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: its a hilarious parody my mind wouldn't let go, also sorry the D&D part is just because they call Catra a Tabaxi. but everything else fits the fandom tags perfectly. and yes again i know some of it doesn't rhyme





	On the open road with Catra

[bow:]

:::whistling:::

[Bow]  
Do you need a break from modern living?  
Do you long to shed your weary load?

[Glimmer]  
If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried just grab a friend  
and take a ride together upon the open road.

[bow:]  
"Come on Catra"

[Catra:]  
All in all, I'd rather have detention.  
All in all, I'd rather eat a toad. 

[bow:]   
(ugh)

[Catra:]  
And this one   
(pointing to Bow)  
drives like such a clutz.  
That I'm about to hurl my guts directly  
Upon the open road.

[Glimmer:]   
There's nothing that can upset us cause know we're on our way  
Our trusty map we'll guide us straight and true.

[Catra:]   
Scorpia please don't forget me I will return someday.  
(Ahh, Catra Falls Over in the back of the caravan)   
Though I may be in traction when I do.

[Bow:]   
just relaxin like the old days.

[Catra:]  
This is worse than dragon breath and acne.

[Glimmer]  
two best buddies on the open road

[Catra:]   
I'm so mad I think I may explode.

[Glimmer and Bow:]  
When we see that highway we could cry.

[Catra:]   
You know that's funny so could I

[all:]  
Just being out on the open road.

[Huntara:]   
Howdy, there is this the way to Brightmoon?

[Tounge Lashor:]   
Watch it Mack, or they'll be picking you up off the road

[Shadow Weaver:]   
I'm in no hurry to arrive, I'm just trying to survive and pay a debt owed.

[Entraptra:]  
Just a week of rest and relaxation.

[Hordak:]   
Yeah!

[Entraptra:}  
And the odd romantic episode.

[Catra:]   
(Spoken) Very odd.

[Kyle and Regelio:]   
and finding Catra is a must.

[Madam Razz:]   
Look out you dirtbags eat my dust. From now on I  
own the open road.

[bow:]   
It's just us and this Tabaxi, 

[Catra:]  
and the pipsqueak pioneers

[Glimmer and Bow:]  
and this prisoner we never will let go.

[Catra:]   
Could someone call Lonnie and get be out of here back to the place i know.

[Everyone:]   
Oh, every day another new adventure.

[Glimmer]  
Every mile to your new abode

[Bow:]  
And the cares we've had are gone for good.

[Catra:]   
and I would go with them if I could.

[Catra:]  
I got some strings on me.

[Catra:]  
Can't Wait till i get free.

[Everyone:]  
How wonderful to be.  
On the open roooo oo oo oo oo ooo ooooad.


End file.
